1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting device for a roll of protective film, more particularly to a cutting device which can conveniently and effectively cut a roll of protective film.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is an improvement of a conventional cutting device, shown in FIG. 1, which is used for cutting a roll of protective film 15 that is disposed within an elongated box 10. The cutting device includes a positioning unit 1 and a cutter 2 that is mounted slidably on the positioning unit 1. The box 10 has an elongated outlet portion 20 which is located at one of the sides of the top surface of the box 10 so as to permit pulling of the protective film 15 out of the box 10.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the positioning unit 1 includes two aligned and elongated vertical side walls 11 which are mounted securely on the other side of the top surface of the box 10 at the bottom ends thereof, an elongated horizontal top wall 12 which interconnects the top ends of the side walls 11 so as to define an elongated sliding space 13 between the side walls 11 and under the top wall 12, and a longitudinally extending slot 14 formed through the top wall 12 and communicated with the sliding space 13.
The cutter 2 includes a sliding body 21 which is disposed on the top surface of the top wall 12 of the positioning unit 1, a blade 22 (see FIG. 2) which is mounted vertically and securely on the bottom surface of the sliding body 21 and which extends through the slot 14, and a guide unit which includes a pair of vertical guide plates 23 (only one is shown) that are mounted respectively and securely on the bottom ends of two opposite side walls of the sliding body 21 and that extend downwardly along the outer surface of the respective side wall 11 of the positioning unit 1 so as to retain the cutter 2 on the positioning unit 1.
When it is desired to cut the protective film 15, a user has to draw one end of the protective film 15 from the outlet portion 20 of the box 10 and press the same against the top surface of the top wall 12 of the positioning unit 1. The blade 22 cuts the protective film 15 when the sliding body 21 is pushed along the slot 14 from one end to the other end of the latter. However, when the cutter 2 is in use, the guide plates 23 may touch the protective film 15 first and thus wrinkle the protective film 15, as shown in FIG. 1. Accordingly, it is difficult for the blade 22 of the cutter 2 to cut the wrinkled portion of the protective film 15. The conventional cutting device is thus inconvenient to use.